51 Songs in Sari Sumdac Playlist
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: VeekaIzhanez dreaming of Sari and the Autobots. The recap songs of SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL.


**51 Songs in Sari Sumdac Playlist  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**VeekaIzhanez wants to tell you that I'm recently dreaming of Sari. She says that my stories about her (I mean the trilogy that I've written before) is very interesting for her and she wants me to write down all of her favourite song in my own fics so I write this.**

VeekaIzhanez is dreaming of Sari, I'm wearing purple cap, has a black short hair, round faces, wearing light purple shirt with dark purple jacket. I'm also wearing violet skirt and lavender trousers and magenta shoes. That time, we are at the headquarters. I'm waving my hand to her.  
"Hey, Sari! Veeka is here!" screamed VeekaIzhanez myself.  
"Hey, Veeka! I'm glad you're come!" replied Sari, then she pulling my hand to that building.  
I'm feel excited why does she pulling my hand there. Maybe she wants to tell me something. Then, she taking me toward the Autobots.  
"Hi, Autobots! VeekaIzhanez is here," said VeekaIzhanez myself.  
"Veeka, very nice to meet you! What about your life in Malaysia?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Like as usual. Having an exam last May, attending tuition class, finishing my fics and many more,"  
"Veeka, why do you come here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"That's impossible if you come here alone," said Bulkhead.  
"Hello! I'm dreaming, okay?" sighed VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, I want to tell you about this," said Sari, then she turning on the radio and there is one radio programme is on air now.  
"Yo! Yo! Whassup! Good evening, Detroit! I'm DJ Nabilla in the house! Now, you're tune in Variation FM, which gives you more music and entertain you. As I told you recently, I'll announce you the winner of Music Marathon which the winner will get USD12,000 and 51 mystery well known artists album also his/her playlist will be play here in 4 hours non-stop!"  
"What does this DJ mean, Sari?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Actually, I've participate in Music Marathon contest. Just write down your 51 favourite song and the slogan and sent it to them. I hope I'll be choosen," replied Sari.  
"You're choosen. Good luck,"  
"Maybe you get.." said Ratchet.  
In radio, DJ Nabilla is sounding. "And now I'll announce you the winner of this contest. The winner is Sari Sumdac! Congratulations, Sari! Your participation is choosen and the slogan is 'I like my 51 favourite songs playing in the air in Music Marathon because I really love music especially it playing in loud ones'. Now, your playlist is playing. Happy listening!"  
"Let's hearing the music, Sari. Getta party!" screamed VeekaIzhanez.  
"We revolute the music playlist!" screamed Sari.  
And then, we tune it louder as we want to make our music party.

**#1- All The Small Things by Blink 182  
**"Sari, finally you have choosing my favourite song," said Optimus Prime.  
"This is your favourite song, Optimus Prime? Are you kidding?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"I'm serious, Veeka. This song is dedicated to my lover,"  
"Who? Me?"  
"Sari,"  
That sentences makes me pouts.  
"Don't be sad, Veeka. You still have us. You can choose me, Prowl or.." said Bumblebee.  
"Please don't say that Veeka wants me!" said Ratchet.  
"But what about me?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Okay, okay. I'll choose all of you, my giant windmill!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"My giant windmill?" All of them shocked.  
"You're not supposed to be my little windmill?"  
"Whatever!" said Bumblebee.  
At the same time, Optimus Prime takes his hand down to take up Sari and kissing her.  
"Please, Veeka. I'm so jealous!" sighed VeekaIzhanez.

**#2- Right Round by Flo Rida feat. Keisha**  
"This is my favourite song! Let's hip-hopping!" said the bee and starts to dance.  
Unfortunately, Prowl beating him.  
"Don't make a fuss here," said Prowl.  
"Hey, I'm just want to show her my dance," said Bumblebee.  
I'm giggles for a while and says, "Enough, pal! Let's moving before this song is finish,"  
Then, we're dancing together along that song is playing.  
"Hey, Sari! Do you want to move ourselves down?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Sure," replied Sari.  
Both of us are moving ourselves going down until the Autobots are attractted of our dance.  
"What are you staring for? You want to try my Veeka-blast?" scolded VeekaIzhanez.

**#3- Live Your Life by Rihanna feat. T.I  
**"Maybe this song should be changed into Transformers version," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why do you talk like that?" asked Ratchet.  
"This song is says, for the soldiers, I think Cybertronian soldiers are the most supposed dedicated for,"  
"Whatever," The medic-bot is thinking of his past time.  
At the same time, Bumblebee transforming into the car and rolling around us, he is enjoyed of this song.  
"Check on me, guys! We need in vehicle mode for this song," said Bumblebee.  
"If you say that.." said Optimus Prime, then he transforming into the fire truck and rolling after him.  
After that, Bulkhead and Prowl transforming into the vehicle mode and rolling out too.  
"Hey, Ratchet! Why are you not transforming?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
So, the medic-bot do that like them. Sari and I singing of the last verse of that song while all the Autobots are rolling.  
But I'm singing of the cheeky sound..I mean, _miya hi, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha.._

**#4- Light On by David Cook  
**I'm shocked when this song is playing.  
"Sari, I think I'm going deaf now," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"This is my favourite song!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but I want to tell you, when I want to write down LIGHT ON, SARI! I think I'm going to failure because this song is not very popular,"  
"Hey, Veeka! Actually, you gotta the right choice,"  
"Right choice? Please don't tell me that you're singing of that song when you're missing of your previous life,"  
Sari turning herself into somewhere else, she is remembering of the scenes in my stories, LIGHT ON, SARI! I think you know of that.  
"Veeka, you need to persuade her. She's a sensitive person," said Prowl.  
"That's strange! Sari doesn't to be like that.." said VeekaIzhanez.

**#5- You Found Me by The Fray**  
I see Bumblebee and Sari are singing of that song together. It reminds me of that story (as I mentioned) where they're singing that song in the ship of First of Arnistad.  
"It seems this song is very suitable if we're rescued by someone from trouble, maybe," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Maybe you're right," said Bulkhead.  
"Can you put that song in my trilogy after this?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Sorry, Optimus Prime! The request is already closed!" replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"I think if this song is playing in our version, maybe we see Primus, as it playing," said Prowl.  
"Yeah..."  
Then, I thinking of something, my new ideas of them.

**#6- Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park  
**"Now, I can tell you about the song of me," said Sari.  
"I know it, Sari. You says, you're missing of your life and the Autobots are scared of you. Then, you want them to realise who you are as the time is come..That's all," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"How do you know my words?"  
"I'm just thinking of it,"  
"So, Sari. You don't want to be like us and wanna be yourself, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Of course I want to be myself, as I am," replied Sari.  
"And rescue yourself from your darkside of you," said Prowl.  
"Darkside of her? Is Sari is an evil ones?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Can you not to inform us the nonsense ideas?" asked Ratchet.  
All of us are thinking something.

**#7- Don't Phunk With My Heart by Black Eyed Peas  
**"Oh, Primus. Please don't tell us that the Decepticons are come toward us after this," sighed Optimus Prime.  
"Why do you talk like that, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
Suddenly, the seven Decepticons are come here. They are Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, Lockdown and Soundwave. Then, they're enjoying of that song and take up Sari and dancing along with her.  
"Megatron, don't try to harm her," said Optimus Prime, when he see the Decepticon tyrant want to touch Sari.  
"Mind your own business, Prime! You think the Decepticons like us not need the entertainment like this?" replied Megatron, calling the other Decepticons to make their own concert.  
"Everything is become very strange," sighed VeekaIzhanez.

**#8- In The Shadow by The Rasmus  
**While the Decepticons are make their concert, the Autobots are cannot do anything.  
"Optimus Prime, look at Sari," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"What is wrong with her?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"This song is make her in red-minded,"  
That moment, Sari feels mad to the Decepticons so she activates her headplate and starts to attack them.  
"We'll be back, pathetic girl!" scolded Starscream.  
Finally, the Decepticons are leaving the place.  
"Good job, Sari!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Not me but this song," replied Sari, showing toward that radio.  
"Now, you're watching and waiting in the shadows in your time," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing,"

**#9- Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback  
**"Back to our time," said Sari, then she singing of that song.  
"You want to be in your last time before your 'death' and then you're want to.." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah, sometimes our life feel like deja vu that makes us want to return to past time,"  
"Sometimes, I want to return to my past time, before I become a teenager,"  
"Why?"  
"Yeah, I'm not disatisfied of toys,"  
Bumblebee is laughing toward me. "You're 17, right? Why do you still like toys?"  
Prowl beating him once again and he says, "The human's favourites are different each individuals. Veeka loves toys and cartoons, and the others maybe loves anything else,"  
"Prowl, this is not suitable time for debate," scolded the bee.  
"Allright. Maybe I need to close this topic about past times," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"But don't stop this song. It is interesting," said Sari.

**#10- Gives You Hell by All American Rejects  
**"I think this song is an anger song, but actually this is a happy song," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why not? We are free today while the others not," said Sari.  
"Yeah..". "Gives you hell!"  
"Veeka!"  
"Gives you hell! Gives you hell!"  
"Stop that insuation or you'll be doomed!" said Ratchet.  
"Sorry," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"You said, this is a happy song. And you're look funny today," said Bumblebee.  
"Veeka is getting A's in Science, that's why she become like that," replied Optimus Prime.  
"And others, she failed?"  
"Not yet, Bumblebee. Just wait and see," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"If you're failed, we're gives you hell!" said Bumblebee.  
"You damn bee!"

**#11- Beautiful by Akon feat. Colby O'Donis and Kardinal Offishall**  
"Now, we are dancing once again!" screamed Bumblebee, starts dancing.  
"STOP! This song is specialised for Sari and Freedom... Freedom?" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Are you still in your mind? Freedom is dead," said Sari.  
"Oh, sorry! Sari and Optimus Prime featuring Bumblebee and Prowl,"  
"At least, I can get my turn to sing," said the bee.  
Then, I see that Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl are singing that song toward Sari.  
While Bulkhead, Ratchet and I are dancing.  
"Hey, Sari! You're so beautiful!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"I'm beautiful?" Sari shocked.  
"So damn beautiful!"  
"What happen to Veeka? Does she is heavily influenced of music?"

**#12- Miss Independent by Ne-Yo  
**"Ha! This is a big mistake!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why do you talk like that?" asked Sari.  
"This song is about one guy who attracted of one independent girl, but I think you're not Miss Independent,"  
"But I'm Miss Independent,"  
"Prove it to me,"  
"Okay," Then, Sari is entering her room to find after something. Maybe she want to get anything is important for her.  
A few second later, she walking out from her room, shooking her head slowly.  
"What, Sari? You're failed to get your thing? You're Miss Independent for the name only!" said VeekaIzhanez, then I'm laughing her.  
"So, you're Miss Independent, do you?" replied Sari.  
"No..". "But I'm Miss Revolution,"  
"Miss Revolution?" All of them are shocked.  
"What?" I'm scolding them.

**#13- Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Calliat  
**We need to keep quiet when this song is playing, this is because Sari is remembering of her love moment with Optimus Prime. Yeah, they're couples before, and now and ever.  
"Sari, I want to.." said Optimus Prime, but Sari refuses him.  
"That's okay, Optimus," replied Sari, then she kissing him.  
"I don't thinking of that,"  
"Because you don't know what does this song written,"  
"But I know the content of that song,"  
After that, Optimus Prime is holding one small flower with his finger and placing it on his partner's hair.  
"You're so.." said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it! You say I'm very cute with this," replied Sari.  
Both of them are giggling together.  
"Huh.. it's that good if I got my own boyfriend," said VeekaIzhanez.

**#14- Summer Love by Justin Timberlake**  
When this song is starts, Bumblebee and Prowl are dancing and getting of their revolutionary dance.  
"Summer is already over, Ninja-Bee!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"But we want to dance, is that wrong?" asked Bumblebee.  
"No, but wait for the next summer!"  
"Ignore her, Bumblebee. Keep this story now," whispered Prowl to the bee, then he is kissing him.  
"Allright, let's dancing,"  
Then, I see Optimus Prime and Sari are dancing together and Bulkhead and Ratchet just make a move while I decide to look after them. Yeah, anyone who want to be my lover?

**#15- Lips Of An Angel by Hinder  
**All of us are stop dancing. Optimus Prime turn that radio louder, I think he likes this song.  
"Optimus," said Sari.  
"Can you say my name once again?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus,"  
"You're so sweet when you say my name,"  
"Excuse me, my created couples. Does this scene can make us in fight?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why are you talk like that? Are you jealous of our romance?" asked Sari.  
"No," I'm blushes now. "Actually, I am also loving Optimus Prime. But he's yours. So, no pairings now,"  
I decides to left them and see they're kissing each other.

**#16- Thinking Of You by Katy Perry  
**"Sari, are you still thinking of..'tut' ?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"What the 'tut' mean?" asked Sari.  
"Are you pretending to not know? You've loved with Malaysian guy named Freedom, do you?" My word makes Sari crying.  
"Veeka, I'm still loving Freedom, but why he does lefting me?"  
"Oh, mean! I doesn't clear her mind to make sure she can forgetting Freedom!"  
"Maybe I can do that," said Optimus Prime, persuading Sari and kissing her once again.  
"Optimus, I..I love you," whispered Sari.  
"I love you too," whispered Optimus Prime.  
"And I love your role as the pairing in my story," said VeekaIzhanez.

**#17- Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis  
**Our happiness are missing for a while when Sari and Optimus Prime are arguing, maybe her memory of Freedom almost ruin their love. Sari running toward that radio and turning it louder and sitting against the wall and singing that song.  
That's touching me.  
"Sari, I think you need to forget Freedom," said VeekaIzhanez.  
That's too easy to talk! I cannot forgetting Freedom," screamed Sari.  
"You know what? You know the reality of him, everyone are talking about you and you're still.. huh.."  
Then I'm lefting her alone. Let her crying of her memory.

**#18- Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance  
**"Sari, Veeka is right. You need to forget Freedom. He's gone," said Optimus Prime.  
"And you've promised to not thinking of him again?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe I can do it if I.." said Sari, then she take out the knife and almost stabbing herself. Luckily Optimus Prime stops her.  
"Sari, are you going to die?" asked Optimus Prime angrily.  
"But this is only way to forget Freedom," replied Sari.  
"But you're almost dead, you know?"  
"Optimus, you're very caring of me.."  
"Now, both of you are in light love," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Hey, what are you waiting for? Get your kiss, hurry!" said VeekaIzhanez again.  
"Next time, Veeka," said Sari.

**#19- Crush by David Archuleta  
**Meanwhile, Prowl is turning that radio louder, he wants to listen this song.  
"Hey, Prowl. Are you listening the song for me?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe," replied Prowl.  
"But why are you hiding something?"  
"I don't want to tell you that.."  
"Tell me, Prowl. I want it,"  
We see the ninja-bot is crying.  
"Say it, Prowl. Why are you crying?" asked the bee.  
"Actually.. I love you, Bumblebee," replied Prowl.  
"What? You're in crush to me?"  
"Yeah..I've gotta crush with you,"  
Both of them are kissing each other.  
"Well, what the unique crush!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
Both of them are shocked.  
"Don't afraid, pal!" said VeekaIzhanez.

**#20- America's Suiteheart by FallOut Boy  
**I'm walking toward Optimus Prime to know what happen to him, I see he and the Autobots are listening of this song.  
"America's Suiteheart? Is that the song about childhood?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Keep quiet, Veeka. We want to memorize our time when we were in Cybertron," said Optimus Prime.  
"I want to return to Cybertron but.." said Bulkhead, then he is look sad.  
"Hey, are you thinking of our moment in the camp?" asked Bumblebee.  
"My memory when I was young is back," said Ratchet.  
"And I'm remembering of my 8-year-old of me," said Sari.  
"Okay, I want to remember my moment when I was in primary school," said VeekaIzhanez.  
While the music is playing, all of us are thinking of our past time. Just know it!

**#21- How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney feat. Ludacris  
**I feel I want to call the Autobots and Sari to sing this song.  
"Hey, guys! This song is remembering me of taking Sari somewhere," said Bumblebee.  
"You want to take me somewhere?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah.."  
"Okay, Bumblebee, Sari. Get your own ride now," said VeekaIzhanez.  
The bee is transforming into the vehicle mode and take Sari and I away. We are in special tour and not forget, this song is playing.  
"Bumblebee, can you tell me what does this song mean?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"I want to spend my night with my friends in here," replied Bumblebee.  
"Ha! Don't try anything that I hate or you.."  
"You what? Are you already likes me?"  
I'm keep my mouth quiet for a while.  
"Veeka, what about your opinion now?" asked Sari.  
"No comment," replied VeekaIzhanez.

**#22- Love Story by Taylor Swift  
**"Let's find out does Sari will get marry with her lover after this?" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, what are you nagging about?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing. I think this song maybe influence you to get marry with your lover. That's all,"  
"You mean, Optimus?"  
"Optimus Prime, huh? Maybe.."  
Then, I walking away from her and starting my evil plan. I give one ring to Optimus Prime and whispering something to him. My plan is start. Optimus Prime walking toward Sari and pulling out the ring.  
"Marry me, Sari. You'll never have to be alone," said Optimus Prime.  
"Are you crazy, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"I'm serious, Sari. I want to marry you,"  
Actually, I'm recording of that moment until they're get their cute kisses. When they're kissing each other, I want to take that video back to Malaysia and proving to my pal, Syahira that Optimus Prime/Sari are cute couple.

**#23- Me And You by Cassie  
**Back to my evil plan. I'm not just recording the romance scene of Optimus Prime/Sari, maybe I want more than that! When this song is playing, I see both of them are want to get their private date, so I recording that moment. Their dialogue like this.  
"Optimus, tell me if you like it," said Sari.  
"I..I like it," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I'll love you all the way down,"  
"Get you right where you like it,"  
"I promise you'll like it,"  
"I swear,"  
"Just relax and let me make that move,"  
"It's our secret, Sari,"  
"We'll keep it between me and you."  
Both of them are kissing each other. Without noticing something, I recording of that moment.

**#24- She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5  
**When this song is playing, Optimus Prime looks frusted. This is because this song is remembering him of the three-side love between him, Sari and Freedom.  
"Prime, why are you looks sucks?" asked Prowl.  
"Are you remembering of your last moment?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Last moment? I mean..uh.. I didn't thinking anything," replied Optimus Prime.  
"You're not thinking nothing?" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
"Remember, Optimus Prime. She will be loved.."  
Then, I lefting them at all.  
"What does Veeka mean, bossbot?" asked the bee.  
"Sari will fall in love with another guy, maybe Freedom,"

**#25- Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3!  
**"Guys? What about Amy?" asked Bumblebee suddenly.  
"How many that I want to tell you, no Amysha!" said Ratchet.  
"But this song is very suitable for her,"  
All of them are thinking of something.  
"You think that Amysha should be like Optimus Prime and talk with her hips?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Who told you to change the lyrics of that song?" asked Prowl.  
"So, what? You want my fan asking the nonsense question to me?"  
"If Prime heard your freak idea, I don't know what happen next,"

**#26- Say It Right by Nelly Furtado  
**"Maybe I want to ask you, that's really you're want to say the right thing?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Say the right of what?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You want to tell the truth,"  
"The truth?" said Sari.  
"Why? Are you want to tell me that you're lying?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Nothing. But I don't understand what actually you want to tell us,"  
"Actually, I tell you are you lying with your lover?"  
"I'm never to do that," replied Bumblebee.  
"You're lying," said Prowl, kissing him.  
"Everyone is weird. Topics closed!" said VeekaIzhanez.

**#27- Cookie Jar by Gym Class Heroes feat. The Dream  
**Bulkhead is bringing the cookie jar and showing it to them.  
"I know this song is about cookies but the theme of this song is about girls," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"The girls? Maybe we remembering of the cookie ladies," said Bumblebee.  
"Cookie? Girls?" Sari shocked.  
"Maybe I never tell you about that," said VeekaIzhanez.  
Then, Bulkhead is looking toward Sari and I. He says, " I can't keep my hands out of the cookie jar,"  
We're almost laughing together.  
"Who told you to insert your hand in the cookie jar?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah, you want to tell about the cookies to us, right?" asked Sari.  
"Uh.. maybe," replied Bulkhead.

**#28- Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy feat. Sammy  
**Optimus Prime is listening of this song. He wants to call Sari. He is in love.  
"Sari, this is me, Optimus,"  
"Why are you calling me?"  
"I want to tell you that I miss you,"  
"But for what?"  
"I just want to kiss you,"  
"But you can't, Optimus. We're in telephone,"  
"Kiss me thru the phone. I'll see you later on,"  
"Okay,"  
Both of them are give the kiss through the phone.  
"That song is reminds of Optimus Prime which he is very missing of Sari while she is in Freedom's concert," said VeekaIzhanez.

**#29- If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears  
**"So, we need to seek after Amy," said Bumblebee.  
"Don't be a crazy bot, Bumblebee. Amysha is already in jail," said Prowl.  
"But we need to seek her according of this song,"  
"Maybe what this song want to tell you that Amy is somewhere unfortunately, your idea to seek her is useless at all," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"But I have seek her, right?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, you seek Amy until her clubhouse and Freedom is slapping you,"  
"I should not to seek Amy,"  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
All of us are listening that song.

**#30- Time Is Running Out by Muse**  
"Please don't let the cookie ladies to rape us once again!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"The cookie ladies are not exist once again," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Really? They're not exist?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I think we need something as our time is running out," said Optimus Prime.  
"Need of what?" asked Sari.  
"The chance to listen this song,"  
All of us are rushing to the radio to hear that song before it's too late.  
"We can't push it underground," said Prowl.  
"And we cannot let the cookie ladies to scream it out," said Bumblebee.  
All of them are muted for a while.  
"How did it come to this..." said Optimus Prime.

**#31- Pokerface by Lady GaGa  
**"Once again a big mistake! You know what the mean of this song?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"I don't know," replied Sari.  
"The theme of this song is gambling! And poker-face is meant to someone who don't have any emotion in someone's face,"  
"So?"  
"Whatever! As long as you want to attract one guy with your poker-face,"  
"You mean, this?"  
Sari is showing her poker-face.  
"Sorry, Sari. I know you're hating of me," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka! I can't do my own poker-face," said Sari.  
"Okay, like this,"  
Then, I showing her my poker-face. But I'm failed when I'm smiling when Optimus Prime is walking toward us.  
"What are you girls doing?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing, we're want to do our own poker-face," replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"She got to love nobody,"

**#32- The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls  
**All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode to get the new ride. Actually, we are playing our video game.  
"You want to know what we want to do?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"We want to escape," replied Bumblebee.  
"Say it again,"  
"We make the great escape,"  
They're 'speeding out' from the building and our 'journey' are start. This song is playing too.  
"Watch it burn. Let it die," said Sari.  
"Cause we are finally free tonight!" screamed VeekaIzhanez.

**#33- Bring Me To Life by Evanescence  
**When we're enjoying of our game, we are feeling something that we are facing next.  
"Guys, get this joystick now!" said Bumblebee.  
"Where the joystick?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"There! Get hurry!"  
"Bumblebee, the trap before us!" screamed Sari.  
Our game is suddenly disturbed by some electronic enemy that makes us in 'Game Over' if we're in wrong way.  
"Wake me up!" screamed Bulkhead.  
"Wake me up inside!" screamed Sari.  
"I can't wake up!" said Bumblebee.  
"Wake me up inside!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Save me!" screamed Ratchet.  
"Sari, save me from the dark!" screamed VeekaIzhanez.  
Unfortunately, we're lose in our game. GAME OVER!

**#34- Sober by Pink  
**That incident makes Sari feels something. She want to be sober after this!  
"Sari, can we playing that game once again?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"No, thanks. Maybe I want to listen other song," replied Sari.  
"Maybe you need to get more time with .." said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm safe. Up high. Nothing can touch me. But do I feel this party's over?"  
"Sari, actually I have feel who is the sober that you want to find,"  
"Who?"  
"Me and the Autobots. Maybe,"  
"I got it! You're the protection, Optimus Prime!" said VeekaIzhanez.

**#35- I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco  
**"Can you tell me why do you like this song, Sari?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"I like of the music of this song," replied Sari.  
Suddenly,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" asked Optimus Prime.  
"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality," replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"Optimus, what happen to you?" asked Sari.  
"Again,..."  
We are muted once again. Actually, we want to listen this song until it's finished.

**#36- Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan  
**"Next time, don't lying Optimus Prime," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"If don't?' asked Sari.  
"He'll singing of this song!"  
When Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl are walking toward us,  
"You can tell me that there's nobody else," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I feel it," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"You can tell me that you're home by yourself," said Bumblebee.  
"But I see it," said Sari.  
"You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want," said Prowl.  
"But I know your love is just a lie!" All of us are screaming together.  
"Lie?" We're shocked.  
"It's nothing but a lie," We're screaming once again.  
"Lie?"  
"What actually you want to say?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Your love is a lie!" replied VeekaIzhanez.

**#37- Inconsolable by BackStreet Boys  
**When this song is playing, Optimus Prime want to cry. Poor him.  
"Optimus, I want to.." said Sari.  
" I would tell you, every time you leave, I'm inconsolable," said Optimus Prime.  
"You're inconsolable? I didn't think of that,"  
"I don't wanna be like this. I just wanna let you know. That everything I hold in is everything I can't let go,"  
"Are you talking of me?"  
"Yes, Sari. I want to say that.. I love you,"  
Both of them are kissing each other. I feel jealous of them.

**#38- Love Song by Sarah Bareilles**  
"This is a break-up song. Even the title is about the love song," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, Sari, write us a love song," said Bumblebee.  
"Don't do it. It getting worst soon," said Optimus Prime.  
" I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it," replied Sari.  
"Cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or breaking this," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay," said Bumblebee.  
"All you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today," said Sari.  
"Finally, no love songs that we want to write but we want to listen more songs!" said VeekaIzhanez.

** #39- I Don't Wanna Know by Mario Winans feat. P. Diddy  
**"Once again a break-up song! This time, Optimus want to tell me something about his relationship that he faced before," said Sari.  
"Hmm.. Serve you right!" replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka!"  
I see Optimus Prime is listening that song.  
" I don't wanna know if you're playing me, keep it on the low. Cause my heart can't take it anymore and if you're creepin', please, don't let it show,"  
"Sari, I don't want to know,"  
"Optimus Prime, come here!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why are you calling me?"  
"Does really you stressed of your last relationship?"  
"Maybe.. but this is an old story,"  
"Oh, I'm understand,"

**#40- Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**  
"Now, I'm remembering of my sweet moment with Optimus. I hope so," said Sari.  
"Good luck," said VeekaIzhanez.  
Sari is running toward Optimus Prime and kissing him.  
"Sari, can you hold your breathe?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"But why?" asked Sari.  
"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find,"  
"What do you mean, Optimus?"  
"Your impossible to find,"  
And then, I'm feeling happy to see them in lovely kiss. But if I were a..'tok kadi' (I mean, someone who is responsible to get one pairing to get marry), I want to get them in marriage. Oh, what the big mean of love...

**#41- Apologise by Timbaland feat. One Republic  
**"Veeka, what are you looking toward us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, I.." replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm actually very love you but you're belong to Sari so.."  
"Veeka?"  
"It's too late to apologize,"  
I'm walking away from them and turning on that radio to listen this song.  
"You're not too late to apologize, Veeka,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Thanks, Optimus Prime,"  
"That's right, Veeka."

**#42- Forever by Papa Roach  
**"Sari, wait for me!" screamed Optimus Prime, rushing toward his partner which she is crying due of my admittance that I'm loving Optimus Prime too.  
"That's okay. You better go to Veeka,"  
"Sari, I need you right now,"  
"You say what?"  
"Because days come and go. But my feelings for you are forever,"  
"Your feelings for me are forever?"  
"Yes, Sari. I love you very much,"  
Both of them are hugging each other. I'm feel sad now.  
"One last kiss before I go. Dry your tears. It is time to let you go, Optimus Prime, Sari.."

**#43- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by GreenDay**  
When this song is playing, I'm placing my head toward the speaker.  
"My shadow's only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me til then I walk alone."  
"Veeka," said Sari.  
"Why? You have a ruined dreams too?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Actually, I have it too. My life is almost ruined when my dad is missing and someone is telling me that I'm not a human, otherwise I'm just a robot,"  
"You're very lucky than me,"  
"Why?"  
"I'm almost failed in final exam when I was in Standard 5 until I sent out into the lower class,"  
"Veeka, you're.."  
"See, we're walking on the boulevard of the broken dreams,"

**#44- Only One by Yellow Card  
**"When Freedom wants to meet me at the last time," said Sari.  
"Poor you, Sari," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Here I go. Screams my lungs out and try to get to you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, who is say that?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"You are the only one,"  
"Optimus, you're the one for me," said Sari.  
'You too, Sari," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, you're the only one, only one," said VeekaIzhanez.

**#45- My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson  
**"The make-up song! Optimus Prime, Sari, do you have anything to say?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Optimus Prime, my life would suck wthout you," said the Autogirl.  
"Cuz we belong together now," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Forever united somehow,"  
"You got a piece of me,"  
"And honestly.."  
"My Life would suck without you.."  
"Hey, we talk it!"  
Both of them are kissing once again.

**#46- Here Without You by 3 Doors Down  
**"I can imagine if I'm without you, Optimus," said Sari.  
"But you're still on my lonely mind," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think about you and I dream about you all the time,"  
At the same time, I'm walking toward them and I asking them, "Are you imagine something?"  
But they're still talking and listening of this song.  
"I'm here without you, but you're still with me in my dreams," said Optimus Prime.  
"And tonight, there's only you and me," said Sari.  
Both of them are looking toward the sky, imagine something if they're seperated by the universe. Sari is in Earth and Optimus Prime in Cybertron.

**#47- See You Again by Miley Cyrus  
**When Sari listening of this song, she wants to tell me that she have meet Freedom with funny things.  
I trying to pretend myself as Freedom to remind Sari of that thing.  
"What are you thinking about, Sari?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"I..I.." replied Sari, shuttered.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"She's just being Sari!" replied Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee!"  
"Next time, you redeem yourself," said VeekaIzhanez.  
I'm walking toward the Autobots and…  
"I can't wait to see you again," said Sari.  
"Allright," replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"Oh, your moment with 'Freedom', right, Sari?" asked Prowl.  
"You know what?" replied Sari, frusted.

**#48- It's Not Over by Daughtry  
**When this song is playing, both of them are looking each other.  
"Sari, please tell me that you're still loving me," said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"Optimus," replied Sari.  
"Let's start over try to do it right this time around,"  
"It's not over cause a part of me is dead and in the ground,"  
"This love is killin me but you're the only one,"  
"It's not over,"  
"About Freedom and yours, let I settle it," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"You want to settle it?" asked Sari.  
"I mean, you need to forget him, right?"

**#49- Irreplacable by Beyonce Knowles**  
When Sari listening of this song, she wants to say 'to the left' to her partner.  
"Remember, what do you want to tell him," said VeekaIzhanez.  
Optimus Prime is walking toward Sari and,  
" You must know about me, I could have you by tomorrow, so want you ever for a second get to thinking," said the Autogirl.  
"What do you want to say, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You're irreplaceable."  
"I'm irreplaceable?"  
"Yeah, Optimus. You're everything for me,"  
"Okay, what happen next, sorry I don't want to tell you, but one of you must sacrifice yourself," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Huh? Veeka?"  
All the Autobots are shocked when I'm saying that.

**#50- Don't Speak by No Doubt  
**"Amysha had killed Freedom... I'll never forgive her.." said Sari, turning louder the radio and crying.  
" Sari, I want to.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Dont speak. I know just what youre saying so please stop explaining. Dont tell me cause it hurts,"  
"Sari, I didn't finish our word yet," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Dont speak. I know what youre thinking. I dont need your reasons. Dont tell me cause it hurts," said Sari.  
"I know it. Sari is in her revenge,"  
"Sari, I'm still loving you. Can you forgetting Freedom?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe.." replied Sari, drying her tears.  
"Just forgetting Freedom. That's all," said VeekaIzhanez.

**#51- My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne  
**"The end of your story is here," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Maybe.." said Sari. Then she hearing of this song.  
"Hey, guys! The Music Marathon is over," said Bumblebee.  
"4 hours has been past," said Prowl.  
" You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it and all the memories, so close to me, just fade away," said Sari.  
"All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending," said Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, you're really loving me?"  
"Yeah, I'm very love you,"  
Both of them are kissing together and then..

The Music Marathon is over.  
"Hey, guys! I forgot to record all this song. So, we need to download all this song from Internet!" said Bumblebee.  
"What? How come you.." We're shocked.  
"Don't worry, I can play all my song with my own MP3 player," said Sari, switching on her music player and we can her that song again.  
Unfortunately,  
"Veeka, Veeka! Wake up!" My alarm clock is ringing. I switching it off, and I need to go to my Mathematics tuition class now. See ya, pal.

The End.

Moral Value: Music can influence our life, do you?

**A/N: Now, VeekaIzhanez is collecting the MP3 songs of SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL based on this story and just now, I got 24 songs, keep them in my handphone. I'm borrowing my pal's handphone and sent thru the Bluetooth. If they're know, they're download that song from computer but I don't know how. Can you teach me how to download the MP3 song from computer to handphone for the Malaysian users?  
Also I got all this song cover from Wikipedia and keep them in my computer. But just for my private data.  
Do you want to get my new story, TRAP IN A TRIP ? But that is TFA/Slumdog Millionaire crossover. Get it soon!**


End file.
